The Goddess Within
by runwickedgirl
Summary: She was the Goddess Harmonia until she was cursed and locked away inside a human vessel. Doomed to reincarnate every 90 years until her family can break her free. Caroline Forbes never thought she was special until she turned. Ares, the God of War would beg to differ. Determined to get this daughter back he'll stop at nothing to bring her home. Even sacrifice the Universal Balance.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD nor do I lay any claim to Greek Mythology.**

**Author's note: Hello! A few quick notes. The Originals never left for New Orleans. Hayley and Klaus happened but no baby. Though I am using Greek Mythology there will be a lot of me changing things to make it fit my story. K bye! Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Centuries. That is how long he spent searching for her trying to break the curse. It's been so long in fact that embarrasses him. His failure taunts him constantly. Ares loves all his children. He swells up with pride at their accomplishments, pushes them through their failures. Ultimately he's proud of all of them, though some more than others. That is why not matter how much times passes, he continues to fight to bring her home.<p>

She's missing but not forgotten. He thinks about her every day, searching high and low. The light at the end of the tunnel comes closer in the 21st century when his uncle, Hades, calls him to the underground. It's a place he prefers not to go, but it can't be avoided.

"Her soul is trapped. The human she reincarnated into was turned into a vampire before the girl was old enough to manifest. This is both good and bad news Ares. Good, because we have finally reached her before she moved on. But also bad, because for her to return completely the body she's in must be living. As you know, vampires are undead but still dead."

The urge of killing his uncle for his stupidity is strong, incredibly so. But he refrains. "Thank you for your _invaluable_ insight. One more thing, can you tell me where her soul is? I wish to see her even if it is from a distance." Hades waved his hand, "Mystic Falls, Virginia. The human she is currently inhabiting answers to Caroline." Ares is showed his daughter's vessel. It's the first time he's laid eyes on her since she was cursed away from him. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered.

* * *

><p>Present Day:<p>

He's watched her for quite some time, two weeks to be exact. She's magnificent. While her soul is trapped Ares thinks Hades is wrong about it not being able to manifest. He could see his daughter in this girl. Her kindness and fearlessness. So much like her mother. Ares needs to get close to her but his options are limited. This girl had no living father and the present company she kept were beneath him to impersonate. He decides the best thing to do is to disguise himself as a mortal and befriend her. From what he's gathered this girl trusts her friends like family. Probably a consequence of being an only child. He would need to shapeshift into female form, unfortunately. Between the young hybrid that calls himself her lover and the Original Hybrid that was actually worthy of the title, another male would be met with much unwanted suspicion.

"Nike!" He summons his daughter. "Yes father" The girl with long raven hair appeared. Strong, ready for battle. Her black wings receding into her back. "Great news! I've found your sister but there will be certain complications that will need to be address before getting her back. We'll need to turn her body human and for that happen we're going to need her trust." Nike nodded, rarely questioning her father. Especially when it came to anything related to Harmonia. "I understand but, if her vessel is not human then what is it?"

"Vampire." Ares responded, the answer causing a bitter taste in his mouth. He has nothing against them as a species but his daughter deserved better. She was a Goddess.

Nike doesn't need to question her father to know he has a plan but when he doesn't immediately tell her she feels obligated to ask.

"What is your plan father and when do we leave?" Nike is ready to do what needs to be done. She doesn't think about Harmonia being her lost sister, finally coming home. She can't she has a mission to complete. She just needs the details in order to formulate the best plan of attack. She was sure there would be no for tolerance of failure.

"Like I said, we befriend her. The vessel she's using doesn't seem to be too complicated of an individual. An only child so her friends are treated as family. We'll enroll into her college as sisters. It's the best way to infiltrate her life without arousing too much suspicion." Again Nike nodded holding back a laugh. It wasn't new to her, her father took many forms to make sure certain goals get accomplished. Still, her father as woman amused the crap out of her.

"Where is she? I'll ready things for your arrival." Ares grinned at his daughter. There is a reason he showed her preference among the rest. "Mystic Falls, Virginia. I believe it's in the America's"

With a nod she excuses herself. Making her way to Mystic falls. Securing enrollment from the University. She finds it easy. Having her way of getting what she needed from mortals. Next was to track down her lost sister. She realizes her father didn't give her much to go on, only that her soul is trapped in the body of a vampire. Walking around the small town, observing everything she wonders if they were doing the right thing. Harmonia hadn't been free for centuries and looking around at this small town, it didn't seem like her life was all that bad.

Nike shakes her head of those thoughts. It wouldn't matter what Harmonia or Harmonia's vessel wanted anyway. Their father would stop at nothing to right the wrong. Not only for his daughter but for his own pride. As if he would ever allow anyone to keep punish him for sleeping with their wife.

A wind passed through the town, a sign that lets her know her father is here. Nike tracks his aura to a local bar in the middle of town. The first thing she makes eye contact with is her father's female form. Sitting across from him, she spoke. "I've enrolled us at Whitmore University. However, I haven't seen her yet."

Ares dismisses her. "Now that I know who she's in I can track her aura down the road she'll be here soon. But, do you see that man over there with the other vampire. That's Niklaus Mikaelson." It was a name Nike recognizes. He's been on of father's favorites. A beast with a human form, waging wars and slaughtering on the battlefields will gain you father's favor. "Your Hybrid." She acknowledges.

Ares nods, looking back at his daughter. "He's magnificent isn't he? Great fighter, uses the perfect balance of speed and strength. I mean you don't get any better than a wolf and a vampire. I like him for Harmonia. Much better than what she has now." A casual comment that makes Nike's eyebrows raise.

"Father, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. She's not even out yet. Let's start there."

"Nonsense I am her father and it's my job to make sure she's not wasting her time with the peasants. Once you see the boy you'll see what I'm talking about. I actually liked Niklaus for you first, but while I was finding out more about your sister's new life I found out he's already quite taken with her, he's even saved her life, twice." Ares was quite impressed. If Nike was anymore current on the times she would say he was fangirling.

"Oh darn, guess I'll just have to waste my dowry on expensive booze and cheap women." She remains emotionless and sarcastic so her father understands its joke but he misses it. "Fear not daughter, Niklaus has an older brother. Much better suited for you."

Her eyes open wide in horror and anger. "Father!" Her voice is harsh but she whispers so to not attract unwanted attention. Being new in a small town was cause enough there was no need to invite the stares.

"Watch your tone." His voice low and cold, commanding respect. "…and you're not getting any younger and I think you'll appreciate Elijah. He's civil, well mannered, but a great fighter. Strong, smooth, fluid with his execution. You should watch him rip out someone's heart it's a thing of beauty."

Nike shook her head but before she could tell her father what she thinks, she catches sight of something blonde at the doorway. She's almost fooling into believing it's her mother but a second glance she realizes it's her sister. Confusion hits her in steps. Yes, this was the sister that she had lost long ago but it wasn't. This was her reincarnate. She didn't know how to feel.

Her father, in female form, smiled and directed Nike to look at Klaus.

Klaus, who was staring at Caroline the moment she walked in as if the run finally rose.

"Oh he has it bad."

"He has his eyes on the prize. A man like that could conquer worlds for the woman he loves. I like him, he's good for business."

"Hello Caroline" Klaus catches Caroline's attention as she's about to pass him. "Fancy a game of pool?"

Ares frowns. "That's right, her name is Caroline now." Listening to their conversation.

Nike nodded. "Good for her, Harmonia is a terrible name"

"Your mother picked out that name, don't disrespect it. No matter how absurd it may be."

"Yes father." In her mind she screams 'you hate it too' but doesn't let onto it. Sometimes it's best to just agree with father.

Caroline declines his offer as she's just here to pick up some food. She's on her way out when, Nike at Ares behest, stops her. "Hi, sorry to bother you but those shoes are killer where did you get them?" Nike faked all the enthusiasm she could, mimicking her mother. Ew, girl talk.

Caroline lit up like Christmas. "Thanks! I got them at Nordstrom's on black Friday. I fought to the death for them and I won!" Her comment made Ares smile. "Totally worth a little bloodshed, well done! The whole outfit is a win!" Nike continues bit doesn't think she can for much longer she's not that well versed in girl speak. It wasn't that she was being dishonest but she just didn't due perky.

Klaus was watching the whole interaction with amusement, it didn't take much to make Caroline shine.

"Yes, you are very beautiful. You must get it from your mother." Ares comments a compliment to his love. Caroline smiles tightly, there is something off about this girl but she can't put her finger on it. She makes eye contact with Klaus wh is already sending a questioning look. The look She returns it with a wary look of her own.

"Thanks…I'm sorry I have to go. Nice meeting you…"

"Ares this is my daughter Nike. The pleasure was all ours."

"You look a little young to have an older daughter." Caroline says suspiciously, Ares laughed.

"I'm well preserved. I assure you I'm older than I look."

"Caroline, hope to see you around. Bye!" Nike gives her and out. Caroline takes it. She leaves and Klaus goes after her.

"You scared her father. You were creepy and you scared her."

"Nike, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it."

Outside Klaus catches up to Caroline. "Love, a word."

Caroline stops looking behind him to make sure they didn't follow him out.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know it the girl on the right seemed nice enough but the other one, I dunno she kinda creeps me out. Something was off. They seemed human at first but then the slightly older one said that the other girl was her daughter. It was just all really weird"

"That is strange. Even their names."

"What do you mean?

"Their outdated names. Ares and Nike. The God of War and The Goddess of victory."

Something turned inside of Caroline, but there was a disconnect between the feeling in her stomach and her brain. Without warning, Caroline fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>UNTIL NEXT TIME! <strong>

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Not When It Comes To You

Chapter Two!

**To LovetheKlaroline: Thank you for your review I so glad you like it!**

**To Sassy Minho: Thanks for the review and for taking a chance!**

I dedicate this chapter to the both of you! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>If Caroline could speak, she'd tell you that she was floating between time in space. In a place neither too hot nor too cold where nothing hurt and everything was peaceful. She could stay in a place like that but not for too long. While she enjoyed her solitude she much rather be around people. It was at that moment that she realized she wasn't alone, not entirely. There was a woman lost behind the void of darkness crying for help. Caroline tried called out to her but it didn't appear that the woman could hear her.<p>

_"Father, Sister! I'm here please help me!"_

It screamed. She wanted to help this girl much like she wanted to help everyone. But how could she manage to do that when she couldn't see the girl and the girl couldn't hear her? The moment began to feel surreal to her, feeling like she had heard this woman before. Maybe this was all a figment of her imagination? Perhaps there was no girl. Still, the desperation made her incredibly sad.

Caroline wouldn't remain that way for long, however. A warm touch started to gently guide her back to consciousness. The soothing tone of his deliciously sinful accent calling her name, pleading with her to awaken. It shouldn't be pleasant; his presence shouldn't excite her and make her feel safe at the same time. It was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to believe he was the monster everyone else saw. Not when he was here, tending to her, making sure she was okay with a slight panic and worry in his voice. If this is what a monster is, then they were all monsters. Caroline, her friends, his family and him.

"Love, are you alright?" He tells her having seen her eyes flutter. They open slowly in sync with the smile on her face. Relief hits him in waves. He's so happy she's okay he doesn't mask his emotions. Caroline shouldn't be happy to see Klaus but she is and she can't change that no matter how much her friends would disapprove. "What happened?" She's able to say. Her voice raspy and throat dry, it gives her a clue as to how long she's been unconscious. "We were talking, and you fainted. I brought you back to my home hoping you would wake soon. You had me worried love, I was about to call every bloody doctor in the country." It's meant to sound as a joke but no one who knew Klaus would doubt he would have for Caroline. He'd do anything for her, well almost anything. The list of things he was unwilling to do was shockingly short.

"How long was I out?" He explains to her she's been out for a little over an hour and hands her a blood bag, which she happily accepts. "Any idea why you fainted, love? Are you feeding enough" Klaus is genuinely worried so she feels back for chuckling. "Sorry, it sounds like something my mom would say. Yes, I'm eating. I have lots of blood bags. I don't know what happened. I just, I got this splitting headache."

Klaus looks worried and says nothing while he contemplates. "I'm sure it's nothing! I feel fine, see?" While she is looking better he doesn't like to take chances. When something is valuable you preserve it. It's why he has a room in his house that is temperature controlled with no windows and heavy locks to protect his art. Caroline is his most precious masterpiece. He can't lock her away in his room, no matter how much he wants to, for many reasons. So precautions must be taken.

"Elijah" He calls out, not moving from Caroline's side. She looks at him with wary as he has a bit of a tendency to over react. "I have a favor to ask of you. Check the town for any new witches, keep all eyes and ears open for any new comers. Caroline fainted today out of no where. It could be nothing but I rather not take the chance. It could be a sign that something is here."

Elijah Mikaelson has not reveled in his brother's behavior for a very long time. Yet finally a show of humanity, for a girl who is of no use for him strategically no less. While he doesn't know Caroline Forbes he aims to rectify that mistake in time. "I will be on the look out for any threats. Ms. Forbes, I hope you feel better."

Caroline gives both brothers a nervous smile. Klaus she can handle, Elijah scares her. Somehow him being so well mattered makes him more terrifying. There is no logic there, it's just her feeling. "Thank you" She says quietly and he excuses himself. Caroline looks at Klaus and clarifies. "What I actually meant was you're over reacting and that is totally unnecessary! There is no reason to terrorize the tourists because of a little fainting spell!"

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because your brother is like, Slenderman. You don't mess with Slenderman!" A sharp whispered answer but he is not any closer to understanding her. He replays her actions in his head and becomes offended at the realization. "You're scared of Elijah" It comes out like a question and a statement. "Duh."

"But you're not scared of me?" Because only Klaus could take insult with this moment between them. His change of mood and tightened muscles confuse her. "Do you want me to be scared of you?" He looks at her. "Yes!" Caroline now believes he's gone insane, and for a second he does too. He clarifies. "No…" He lets out a strong breath of air and continues. "No. But I'd like to be feared more than _Elijah_. I'm the Original Hybrid!" He's sulking, and the cover she places over their connection gets a rip in fabric. It has a few already, some patched up others not. She wishes he wouldn't make feeling anything for him difficult be it hate or the opposite.

Still, she smiles. "It's the suit isn't it?" He asks. His walls aren't completely down but they are lower than he ever allows, even with his family. "Yeah…and he doesn't talk much. It's always the quiet ones you know?" Klaus grumbles in response. For the first time in a while they have a genuine moment. Much like when he teased her about her Miss Mystic Falls application. It's nice but it can't last. The realization of that makes her sad.

"Klaus, I should get going…" He knew it was coming, which is why his walls are never completely down with her. He knows she's not ready and their meetings are always short. Never longer than they should be, after all what would her friends think. "We still don't know why you fainted." His voice is harder and he holds himself back. "Yes but I can't hide out here forever besides, I have to make sure my mom eats. She'll forget without me."

"And the daughter becomes the mother, is that it?" He muses. He knows she's right, she can't hide out here forever, she's not the bloody doppelgänger. She's Caroline and she's brilliant and caring. Klaus helps her up slowly. They're standing so close the air around this is struggling to get past. He wants desperately to kiss her, she knows his. There's a part of her that wants it just as bad but it wouldn't be right. Not just because of who he was. "You know I'm with Tyler." She reminds both of them. Klaus moves a stray strand of hair from her face. "And we both know you deserve more."

She licks her lips readying herself to defend Tyler to him, yet again, but she remembers something. "You told Elijah to investigate all the new people in town right?" Ne nods.

"The two women at The Grill. Remember, I was talking to them before I fainted." It took Klaus only a second to remember. "You said there was something weird about them, something strange."

"Yeah, they smelled human but they didn't _feel_ human. Not like Matt or my mom. One of them said they were mother and daughter but it…they way she said it kind of seemed like an inside joke."

"I'll tell Elijah. If they're responsible for your ailment I'll hunt them down to the end of world making sure no trace of them remains on this earth, even in their kin if necessary." He was so matter of fact the Caroline almost missed the threat. "Klaus don't you think that's overkill?" He shook his head. "Not when it's about you." She was used to him saying things like this but still his frankness surprised her. Klaus Mikaelson, always so intense that it suffocates her feels. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing…sometimes.

Klaus called his brother reiterating everything Caroline had said and descriptions of the women. Elijah promised he'd look into it. Rather them go back to their conversation Klaus took Caroline home giving her something to think about, yet again.

It wasn't fun for her. Going back and forth in her head. She was committed to Tyler. She was Tyler's girlfriend. He was here and not off somewhere in the Appalachians. They could be together, they were. Though, if Caroline was honest with herself she would admit there things that Klaus made her feel that Tyler didn't.

"Mom, are you here?" Caroline called out to her mother. Following the scent of Italian food. Her mother smiled. "Hi Honey, I got some food from Luziano's, been craving it since last week!" Caroline smiled at her mother but Liz could tell something was off with her.

"I know that face. What's going on?"

"Have you ever…I mean have did you always know dad was the one" Liz looked at her daughter and smiled. "Is this about Tyler are you two having issues?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, well no. He thinks we're fine but…"

"You feel like something's missing"

"Yeah!"

"Sweetheart maybe you should consider breaking things off with him" Liz spoke from a place of experience.

"Mom!"

"Listen before I committed to your father, I had a friend who wanted to be more than my friend. He was charming, the bad boy type so I was never sure about him. Liam as chaotic as he was, being with him was easy. He brought out a side of me I really liked. A more carefree side."

"I know what you mean."

"There's someone else?"

"No. Well…let's say I may have my own Liam"

"Well if he's anything like my Liam, and when he talks to you, you feel like he's whispering to the wild part of your soul. That when you plan your day you hope to see him and you plan out everything your going to say and the things he'll say back. If when your alone, together, its so effortless like breathing. If even one of those things are true break up with Tyler. I'm may not be an expert on love but I do know about cheating and it's not always just physical."

"Mom, if you felt like that for Liam, why did you stay with Dad?" Expertly changing the subject.

"Looking back I wish I had. Now I don't regret having you, I love you more than life itself and most of the time I don't regret your father…much. I was young and scared. Liam wanted me to go away with him, to somewhere unknown. I knew if I chose him I would be going against my family and friends. It was a lot to lose for a 17 year old. Look I'm not saying choose your Liam I saying let Tyler go to find someone that makes him feel how your Liam makes you feel. That is what I would tell a 17 year old me and what I'm telling an 18 year old you."

Caroline smiled, "Thanks mom. I know I have a lot to think about I just…can we talk about something else."

"Sure, the new computers came into the police station today. People were excited."

"Ooo"

"We got some new neighbors across the street."

"What? I didn't know Mrs. Wilks was selling her house."

"She was getting the last of her stuff, she told me she had a son in Florida, that she was going to live with. You know I could have sworn she had told me she never had any kids. Hmm. Anyway, she sold the house to some family friends kids. Their a little older than you, two girls. That might be nice."

Caroline's stomach turned.

"Did you see them, get their names?"

"Yeah, a bit off. One was Airy the other was Nike. Apparently she spells it like the shoe. Why is your face so pale."

"Mom stay away from them, I met them their weird and I think there here to cause trouble"

"Oh."

Caroline picked up the phone right away, and started to look for his name.

"Wait! Wait right there!" Caroline stopped.

"Your calling someone to tell them about trouble right, who are you calling Tyler or your Liam?"

Caroline remained still letting the realization that she had this entire episode with weird people and fainting and told no one. No even her own mother, not all of it. "My Liam."

"Then you have your answer."

Caroline texted Klaus instead not ready for her mother to know her Liam's real name but her mother was a genius and she was right, she had her answer.


	3. Acts of War

Thanks for the support! I've having so much fun writing this!

**Enima15: Thanks for reviewing it means a lot and I'm super glad you like it!**

**Angelikah: Hey! Thanks for reading my stuff and commenting here and on "Him" That's pretty awesome of you!**

**Guest: Thanks! I try! Thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p>She'd been walking in the woods. Having lived in Mystic Falls only a short time Nike needed to get the lay of the land for battle purposes and home field advantage. It was while she rested by a lake that Hades appeared to her. He wasn't one to walk in the land of the living since his domain was the underworld with his wife, Persephone. Hades wasn't a man that showed joy but there was varying degrees of his seriousness. It was knowing those subtleties that warned her this wasn't a casual visit.<p>

"Hades." She braced herself for the worst.

"Nike. I see that you have found your wayward sister. It brings me joy that your family has closure after so very long."

"But…" She adds for him without any emotion. Hades knows he's niece to be blunt. It makes her a great fighter but not too much a people person.

"Yes, but. Your father came to me to find her. So he could protect her, and yes to free her from her human prison as well. I thought I had made it clear to Ares that Harmonia was no longer in a human prison but a vampiric one. Her soul cannot take over a dead corpse. There is nothing left."

"I'm aware of the limitations of souls, Uncle."

"Yes, as is your father and it has come to my attention that your father intends to reanimate Harmonia's vessel." Hades looked at his niece gauging her reaction but the girl was indeed Ares' daughter. She gave nothing away, though he was sure she knew of this plot.

"That sounds like my father but Uncle. How would he even go about doing it?"

"There are ways, child but with detrimental consequences. Trust your father to find them. Once something is dead it is supposed to stay that way." Even as he said it Nike didn't believe that was the whole story. It was well known that there was bad blood between Ares and Hades now would be the time he chose to act.

"I wonder if you would say the same if it were a child or Persephone. I'd even venture to say the universal balance would become a lot more flexible had it been one of you own."

"I am not immune to your pain or that of your family but I cannot let this pass. I come to you child to see that it all can be resolved peacefully. Harmonia lives in the girl she inhabited. Let her live on through her."

"If you wanted peace you came to the wrong warchild but let me see if I have this right. You want me to give you my favor against my father and my own sister."

"Nike, I am here-"

"No, I know why you are here! I fought beside you and Zeus in the battle with the Titans. Trust me Uncle I am neither stupid nor naive. You cannot break alliances with me because I've proved far to valuable. You're request has been denied. I may be younger than you Hades but I am the Goddess of Victory over Death. Please do not forget that. I tend to get father's temperament when people do."

Hades nodded. "You are right you are much younger than me child and you still have much to learn." He left through the portal in the water from whence he came. Nike was left to stand there breathing rather heavily. She hated her family, sometimes. She could almost envy her sister who escaped it all these millennia's.

"Father!" She called out to the skies. Ares appeared in male form. Which was good because she didn't think she could take him seriously otherwise.

"Yes, Nike. I'm busy. You're mother is demanding my attention and I am desperately in the mood to give it." His sly smile on his lips.

"Hades knows you want to make Caroline human again. He knows and he doesn't like it." She ignored his mood and words. No matter how old and mature she was, her parents going at it was still very gross.

A growl escaped Ares lips. The anger cursed through his veins instantaneously. "He came to speak with you. Why didn't he approach me?" One look at his daughter and didn't need her to answer.

"What did you tell him?" He asked her.

"In Layman's Terms. I told him to suck it and he basically he responded with watch your back."

"Nike, no harm will come to you. I give you my word. I'm proud of you. You did right by your family. By me"

"I am your daughter. You trained me to be a warrior, not a weakling and because of that I fight without fear or restraint. With your blood driving me till the end! My only worry is for my boots. They will be ruined by my victory. It happens every time and they're only making them of cheaper quality now. Bloody humans ruin everything!"

As a father it is naturally the girls you worry about the most but Ares forced himself never to see a difference. When he trained his children he did it without bias to age or gender. Hearing his daughter now he could see he was right to do so.

He wrapped his arm around his daughter and kissed her forehead. "I'll buy you a new pair. Worthy of the feet that hold you up, I always do." Nike smiled and nodded.

"Go to mother, you know how she gets when you are taken away from her. I don't need the lecture."

"You're my favorite, you know. Always. Look after your sister!" Ares left for some much needed adult time.

With that she was left to her own devices back to navigating the area for a battle that was on the horizon. It was then she heard a familiar voice. Caroline. Arguing with a male. She was close enough she could sense he was special. After listening for a bit Nike could guess who he was. Thanks to her father.

It wasn't often that she Nike thought her father wrong. When he'd mentioned Tyler Lockwood and how little value he held, he had the nail on the head with such precision that every nail ever automatically fell into place. Tyler Lockwood, the boy who ran only to run again. What a waste of supernatural evolution. It didn't appear Caroline was fairing in this fight. He stood accusing her of things but not giving her a chance to answer. When she did he would say something to make her feel like she was wrong. "Anteros" She called out to her brother. The God of Requited Love and at times an avenger of love unrequited. This would be up his alley.

"Nike! How are we today sister?"

"You are up to date with current events, yes?"

"Yes, you told all of us two weeks ago that sister was found safe. Is that a couple I hear yelling. Nike I can't kill them just because they're annoying we've been over this" Anteros shook his head. His sister Nike. The hater of love that's never experienced it herself, so predictable.

"Oh, I forgot I spoke to you all. Good then and no! The two fighting are Tyler Lockwood and our sister's vessel. Caroline. He's being mean. Fix it."

Nike took out a small potion from her leather jacket. "Also if you can find a way to make her drink this. Father wants to set this plan in action soon. Hades is already suspicious so the sooner the better.

"What does this do?"

"It should turn her human, little by little. It's not an easy feat so we'll have to find a way for her to drink it several times if you can. While she's out I'm going to her house to spike her blood bags. With Hades around it changes the speed of the plan."

"You know he's doing this to hurt father for his trespasses with his wife." Anteros told her taking the potion and placing it in his pocket.

"I know. He's a dick but a powerful one so lets get this done and save our sister."

Nothing more needed to be said. Anteros was off. Nike would have decapitated Tyler herself but Caroline knew who she was. Ares and Nike had just recently convinced her that they were normal. Covering up her father's weirdness with a white lie of being drunk. Her father played the roll to perfection pretending to be embarrassed and apologetic. Caroline seemed to buy it and with their normal behavior around town she was starting to come around a lot faster. That said she flashed away to poison her blood supply.

People in general were different. It was that fact that made societies unique. Some people like chocolate others don't. Some like the freezing cold and others like to be so hot their skin would melt if it were even one degree hotter. Though she was pretty sure fighting with your boyfriend in the woods, trying to decide whether to break up or not isn't on anyone's fun times list.

Almost a month passed since her fainting and things were back to normal. The women had indeed moved across the street from her but they were pretty normal. She saw them around but they often ventured out of the town. Elijah and Klaus weren't as trusting, as always. Everything was all very delicate and tense.

She managed to tell her friend Stefan just to be on alert for anything weird. She mentioned the two women, Ares and Nike but amended that it all seemed to be a misunderstanding. Damon suspecting something got it out of Stefan. Damon was so offended he wasn't told he told Alaric and Bonnie, which was odd in a way. Damon and Bonnie where on common ground, but they were exactly having sleepovers and braiding each other's hair. Though he was on the outs with Elena so that would explain it. Alaric told Elena. Elena Glibert who lived to make everything about her told everyone with ears.

"What I don't understand is how you keep finding new ways to run into Klaus!" He yelled at her. As if it was her fault. "I _don't_! The only one that runs away in this relationship is you!" A fact that used to hurt her but now she was becoming accustomed to. Caroline wasn't blind. She knew Klaus had done things, pushed Tyler but it felt like with every new obstacle he would run and she started to resent it.

"He Killed My Mom! The only family I had left. My Friends! He's taken my will. Yeah I left, every time to try and become a better man, for you! Caroline I did that for you!" The worst person in the world, that is who Caroline felt she was. She was so close to moving on, letting Tyler go because they had drifted so far apart. Yet, here he was standing in front of her his heart cut open and it was her who had drifted so far from him.

"Tyler…" Tears burned her eyes as they fell.

"Don't you remember he tried to kill you too? Or are his words and power enough to blind so much that all you remember is that he saved you? What is he putting into your head? _Answer Me!" _His scream jolts her awake but she doesn't know what to say. She's told Klaus that she couldn't forget what he's done but she has. She does every time he's with him. It's not until she is around Tyler or her friends that she remembers and it confuses her. So much so that he doesn't have an answer.

Luckily, she doesn't need any. Little does she know, her brother is here to save her at Nike's behest.

"Perhaps, the person you've been screaming at the poor girl about has the maturity to not only speak but to actually, listen." They turn their attention to the tall fair skinned dirty blonde just a few steps away from both. "Pardon the interruption, I understand this is a private affair but that is no way to talk to someone you claim to love."

It was all so surreal to her. This random stranger came out of the woods to defend her. No not just that but she had the same feeling about him as the other two strangers that had approached her. While he smelled human he didn't _feel _human. The most odd thing was, he felt familiar. There was a connection there, instantaneous and pure. It was in the pit of her stomach and the subtle green in his eyes.

"Who are the hell are you? This another one of your secrets, Care?"

"My, my you are a putrid little thing. I am my father's son but it is not my nature to deal with you in the way you deserve." Anteros replied disgusted.

"It's fine, we're just going through some stuff. We need to it get out." Caroline tried to defend in her guilt.

"No my dear it is not fine. You have tears in your eyes and he is taking out his pain on you. I heard you say, he killed my mom, my friends. That is horrid I agree. Clearly a sub level individual you two are fighting about but she is not that man is she? Take your anger out on him. Not her. She is not the cause of your misfortune. Now leave."

Tyler left, his wolf leading the charge. He sensed something the vampire in him did not. One thing was clear he was done with Klaus and Caroline. As soon as he got his revenge he was gone.

"There now, all better. The brute is gone and you can follow me back to my little campsite for some tea."

"No I should get going."

"My mother taught me never to leave a lady in distress. Come on one cup of tea in the middle of this forests majesty. Might just do the trick to clear your head."

Caroline looked at the man and smiled, he was kind genuinely kind. She nodded. Maybe it wasn't smart but she wasn't thinking about that right now. She wanted a break from all this guilt and uncertainly. He lead her back to the campsite where everything was set up. Maybe three minutes away. All of this was why it took longer to intervene. Water was boiling on the small campfire, the potion mixed in already. Luckily it would not do anything to him since he wasn't a vampire.

"Here we go, a nice cup of hot water for you. Here pick a tea from the basket. I usually have actual tea but I was feeling rather lazy. The tea bags were sealed. It gave Caroline a little comfort. She took one with Chamomile and lavender.

They sat in silence preparing their teas. Caroline sipped letting the warmth fill her up from the inside out. This tea had a slightly different taste the others she had tried she liked it.

"I didn't get your name, I'm Caroline."

He smiled his million-dollar smile. "Hell Caroline, I'm Anteros. Thank you for your company." He was able to convince her to drink one more. She realized she liked Anteros; he was easy to talk to. They talked about any and everything. She told him more about her dilemma with Klaus and Tyler. She spoke of the little sister he lost and his family craziness. After easily losing two hours they said their good byes.

"Hey Caroline, just remember something. Love isn't supposed to make sense in you head. It's supposed to feel like in your heart. I know you don't want to disappoint your friends. But sometimes you gotta love what heals you. Regardless."

She thanked him, hoping to see him again. Caroline made her way home.

When Caroline got home got in the bath and drank any other blood bag in the tub, that was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>There is so much STUFF! Sorry this one is a long one and the next one is probably just the same. Caroline is meeting all the characters but I think its high time she find out whats really going on around her what do you think?<strong>


	4. Clockwork

I realized that I have a lot of new characters in my story, but not really any description. So I decided to pick a few actors to resemble them.

Aphrodite: Alexandra Tydings

Ares: Kevin Todd Smith (Short hair version)

Nike: Adelaide Kane

Chronos: Dawid Auguscik

Eros: Stephan Amell

Phobos and Deimos: Charlie and Max Carver

Anteros: Justin Hartley

* * *

><p><em>Sleep baby sleep...<em>

_What are you waiting for?_

_The morning's on its way_

_You know it's only just a dream_

_Oh sleep baby sleep_

_I lie next to you_

_The beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you..._

* * *

><p>"Mom?" The blurred image of her mother's face focuses slowly, but there is something off about the moment. She's laying in her bed, her mother by her side calmly petting her head. Sherriff Forbes never did anything calmly or gently. The last memory Caroline was sure she had was being in a bath tub. "Shhh, it's time to rest, gather your strength for another day my little one." While images have come into focus her ability to understand still struggles to keep up. "Mom, what's going on? Why are you looking at me like that? I feel funny?" Her mother smiled at her but offered no explanation. She merely continued to sooth her daughter to sleep. Caroline felt so very tired. Her bones felt heavy but the butterflies in her stomach were keeping her up. Something was wrong.<p>

"Child, this is the way a mother looks at the daughter she has loved her entire life. You need to rest. Tomorrows a new day, now it's time to dream." Caroline's eyes felt so heavy and by the time her mother started to hum to her she couldn't keep them open. She felt safe, loved, but this was not her mother. Caroline loved her mom she was amazing but she just didn't do tender moments like this. She would know, she'd been waiting for one her entire existence.

"What did you do to...me..."

"You don't know it now, but we are saving you. There is an entire world out there for you, a world you were denied because of your parent's trespasses, well no more! You will have everything you ever wanted. Love, life, riches, children oh daughter of mine you will have glorious children! They will have your eyes and your heart. They will have your lover's strength and courage. The fates have shown me the future you could have and your father and I are going to make sure you get it! All of it. It's going to be scary at first, I won't lie to you about that. You won't understand much of what's going on but you won't be alone. Your siblings will be by your side to fight with you and for you always. So will your parent's. Especially your father, oh he just loves the battle. You know my daughter, I couldn't have picked a better father for you all. He's kept his promises, every last one. He wasn't always agreeable but your father loves all of us. He will make sure we are safe. You know my darling little one. You are loved so much more than you could ever imagine. So sleep well, build up your strength, for the future will be rocky but not forever." Aphrodite continued to speak to Caroline as she drifted further to sleep. It was long overdue, almost 2000 years of not being next to her daughter she had needed this. Even if her daughter wasn't yet awake.

Aphrodite got up slowly waving a hand over Caroline's body. Slowly but surely the potion was working, starting with her heart. The most important thing. She walked away to Elizabeth's Forbes bedroom where the woman laid sleeping. Back in her original Form, "I want to thank you for taking good care of her for all these years. Mother to mother you would know what that means to me. I wish I could help you, in your present condition. But the truth is, with the impending war, its better we don't show you favor at all. Hades could refuse to cross you over. While, we could possibly heal you now, when your time comes again as it is sure to, Hades will deny you paradise. I'm sorry. I wish I had a better gift for the woman that kept my daughter warm through the passing winters and kept away her nightmares when I wasn't able to. Though if you could understand, my lack of favor in this case is the best favor of all. Sleep well Elizabeth Forbes. I could at least grant you that."

Having said her peace Aphrodite moved downstairs staring at pictures before leaving. She had much to do. Though not a fighter like most of her children with Ares she still had things she would like to prepare in her daughter's life. Little gifts to make up for so much that went wrong. Regret was not something people associated with Aphrodite, and it was foreign to her as well. As it was, it was a powerful motivator. Aphrodite teleported herself to Tyler Lockwood's house. She had many choice words for him.

"Hello Tyler Lockwood."

Tyler was completely caught off guard, he was working out in the gym of his house, preparing for war against Klaus. When suddenly an angel appeared before him, his dream woman. Long blonde hair, beautiful eyes, and the rest he couldn't allow himself to focus on for fear of the reaction. "Who...who are you?" He was mesmerized by the light that surrounded her. Aphrodite wasn't surprised it was a common reaction for her especially when she appears to someone for the first time. Though, for all the love he claimed to her daughter, she was disappointed.

"I'm going to speak, you're going to listen. At the end of it my will is the only thing you're going to remember." With dreamy eyes, Tyler agreed.

"I wanted to roast you like a pig for the things you told my daughter today. You were cruel, you were cold, and you put your feelings above hers instead of acknowledging their importance. She gave you her heart and this is what you do with the power she gives you!" Tyler snapped out of the glamour for a second once the words started to register. Still she didn't let his speak. Not yet. "Hush! I'm not done. I had your punishment all ready for you and then my son Eros opened my eyes to your pain. You lost your mother and so much more. In my anger I forgot you were a baby and that somewhere your mother is hoping someone is looking out for you. Making sure your warm."

Tyler couldn't anymore. Not with the mention of his mother. "I don't know or care who you are, or how you got into my house but you need to leave! NOW!" Anxiety began to well up in his chest just like the tears in his eyes. "I'm not leaving, not until I do for you what someone did for my daughter. Tyler you are forgiven for what was said in anger for what was planned with hate. My new punishment to you is a happy life. Eros has worked his magic and has found your soulmate. A woman strong enough to carry you but gentle enough to love you. You can have children and a family if you so choose it. She will be attending University when school is in session go to Whitmore, enroll and meet Liv. Like I said you won't remember me but you have been blessed by Aphrodite" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips in order to seal her magic and work some on his tattered soul. It wouldn't take the pain away but make it more bearable. With that she flashed away.

-Eros-

The smooth burn of bourbon, was there anything else like it? Liquor, he realized, was much like him. It made everything better and by the look of this town he was going to need it to make this town habitable. Until his family is done with it anyway. Little by little his family was coming for their sister. At least the ones that were still alive, and reared by the same mother. Unfortunately, not all of father's offspring were loyal to him or alive.

Eros shook his head, looking around the bar. There were a lot couples here tonight, which should make him feel good but they were so poorly matched. That would change however, once he felt his mother walk in. They made it a point not to acknowledge each other. He'd just spoken to her anyway and she was working. He was sure mother was here for a certain Original Hybrid. That situation lost its appeal when a certain beautiful woman that walked into this poor excuse of a bar. Long blonde hair, beautiful azure eyes, and full lips. The second he saw her all his attention honed on her. Within seconds he knew who she was, well her name and some of her story. He was the God of Love, it was all in his repertoire.

Rebekah Mikaelson was a woman that endured much heartache in varying degrees. Yet, here she was, walking up to him. Fearless, dauntless, and incredibly striking. The music playing in the background serving as her soundtrack. "You're staring at me." She tells him without an ounce of hesitancy, "why?" Eros grinned to hide his shock. Had he been staring? That wasn't like him. "Was I? You'll have to excuse me. I don't make it a habit but if I was it's probably because you're the most attractive woman I've seen in this Podunk town." The words came out easy, a sly smirk on his lips as he keep eye contact with her.

She noticed that. Most people didn't have this kind of confidence with her, let alone men. "You're new here." She states, again. "Am I that obvious?" He asks with a laugh, Rebekah smiles and nods. "The locals have the good sense to be scared and you're quite flirty" She leaned on the bar. His powers could tell him a lot about her but there were things he rather find out on his own. Things like how feisty she is.

Rebekah was smarter this time around with her heart. So even though this guy was completely gorgeous with a smooth accent to rival her own and great physic. She couldn't let on. She had no interest in another love affair gone wrong. "Oh, that's not me flirting..." Eros got up and took two steps closer to Rebekah, giving her a million dollar smile. His voice a bit softer, silkier. "This is me flirting. Hi, how are you doing beautiful?" Rebekah laughed. The nerve of this man. "The difference is distance and posture. This way if you fall in love with me I'm in a better position to catch you." Rebekah snorted, he was very confident.. "You're delusional, please tell me that doesn't work on anyone!" She said but he could hear the playfulness in her voice. It was slight but it was there and that was important.

"It actually does, on the women of this century. Older more experienced women are a different breed. You're a better quality, rare, and a lot harder to get." Rebekah took a small step back, looking at him up and down. This man was charming but he him knowing she was supernatural was a big warning sign. Hunter? Traveler? Witch?

On the other side of the bar Niklaus watched his sister get wooed by another worthless male. She never learned, she never would. It was up to him to save her before it all went wrong, again. Klaus got up from his table. He walked up casually to the two, with a threatening smile. "Stay the hell away from my sister, mate." Klaus compelled next to a now unhappy Rebekah. It was nice to get a little attention from someone that didn't hate her or her family yet. He was funny.

Eros, laughed. Not just chuckled but actually laughed. "That little party trick is not going to work on me...mate" Klaus was not happy. "Funny I didn't smell any vervain on you. So what exactly are you?"

Before he could answer Nike appeared, not walked up. The shock on the Mikaelson sibling's faces was precious. "We have a problem, major."

Klaus looked at her. "How did you..." but he was ignored.

"You'll have to excuse us. Rebekah I hope to see you again."

"Actual brother I'm going to need the Hybrid. Caroline is in danger and this can't wait any longer." Klaus ears perked up. "Did you say Caroline?" Nike Nodded.

"If we had more time we could explain so much more but we are all meeting at Caroline's house now. I have a plan but it's going to take a lot of heart."

"What the hell is going on, what have you done to Caroline? So help me if-"

"Klaus no one is afraid of you here. We're all immortals if you want to know more come with us if not...I find Caroline a new hero."

The two siblings looked at one another debating. Not sure what to think. It could be a trap or not. At the same time, Rebekah thought it could be exciting. "Well I don't really have any use for Caroline but what the hell, why not." Eros grinned at her. Klaus nodded and they were teleported to Caroline's room where she laid sleeping. Three men standing in the room with her. Klaus was ready to kill all the men that dared be around his love Nike started to explain somethings and he waited if not for a few minutes.

"Klaus, still no one here is scare of you. Stop growling. We are all family here. Deimos, Phobos what's going on?"

"We can feel him here, Hades is in town." The other brother continued. "We think he's circling. Waiting for a moment when Harmonia is alone. The mother is in the other room she's sleeping she hasn't sensed us." Both men were militant with their report. Dressed in modern casual clothes that would allow them to move in a fight.

"What is Chronos doing here, sister?" Eros asked worried.

"Why do you all have the names of Greek Gods? Chronos, Deimos, Phobos." Everyone turned to Nike who was running the show now that her father was absent. She just hoped she was doing the right thing.

"This isn't something we would share with anyone but I need Klaus cooperation and we're going to need eyes and ears in the city as well." Nike began. "We are Greek Gods and Goddess. I'm Nike that is my brother Eros. The girl you know as Caroline is actually a reincarnate of our sister, Harmonia. She was cursed and for 2000 years we lost her. Now we've found her but an enemy of our father's, Hades, wants to take her from us. We have to hide her. Klaus. I need a Champion. A man I can favor with my mark to be my sister's guardian. I know you have protected her before from things, but this will be so much more different. Unfortunately you are no match for our kind. But I have a plan. We're going to send her back in time. With your agreement and Chronos' help the title will span your entire life. So that no matter where we send her that version of you will always protect her."

"WHAT! NIKE!" Eros yelled.

"We have to protect her! Hades won't be able to travel back in time for her he won't know where to find her!"

"Yes and we could lose her all over again, does father know you're pushing this?" He hissed at her. The two other brother's just stood guard. Rebekah was a bit overwhelmed and Klaus wasn't entirely sure all these people weren't insane.

"Zeus, has father locked away with him somewhere! Hades called in a favor. We have to act and you heard our brother's Hades is circling! I have a plan. If I make Klaus sister's champion they will be bound he will be her guardian. He'll send her away and Klaus younger self will find her and protect her."

"She'll have to go alone! She could change history! She won't know what she's doing!"

"SHE COULD DIE HERE AND WE LOOSE HER ALL OVER AGAIN ANOTHER 2000 YEARS! Hades will do anything to hurt father, right now he's being civil because he doesn't want a full out war but at some point he will get more bold."

Bits and pieces were being thrown out and little by little the two siblings were putting them together. They had questions but also a chunk of the story. "Why isn't she awake" Klaus said looking at Caroline peacefully resting.

"We have her asleep. She doesn't need to be awake for this part." Said Phobos. "When everything is decided we'll wake her and try to communicate with Harmonia inside her. She might handle everything better. If we can't we'll just have to catch up Caroline but she is no safe here and we're running out of time" Deimos said looking at the two siblings.

"What do you say Klaus?" Klaus looked at Caroline. He didn't understand it all but what he heard didn't sound good. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because your one of the strongest creatures out there and you're in love with her." Nike answered. "Fine, I'll do it"


End file.
